Liquid crystal display usually includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, a liquid crystal layer located between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a pixel electrode and a common electrode used to generate an electric field, an upper polarizer located at an outer side of the upper substrate, a lower polarizer located at an outer side of the lower substrate, and a backlight source.
With development of display technology, transparent display devices based on liquid crystal displays have been widely used. Therefore, the present disclosure aims to provide a new transparent display device.